A study in scarlet
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Hakuba avait déjà trouvé son docteur Watson et son Arsène Lupin...Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à découvrir qui était son Irène Adler...
1. 1: La ligue des rouquins

Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama, ainsi que ceux de Magic Kaito. Cette fic est une suite directe de mon one-shot, Juste un rêve et rien de plus…je ne saurait donc trop vous conseiller de le lire, si ce n'est pas déjà fait…

A study in scarlet

La ligue des rouquins

La bourrasque qui souleva brusquement ses cheveux roux était si glaciale que la chimiste ramena immédiatement les pans de son manteau l'un contre l'autre avant de le boutonner prestement.

Un soupir franchit le seuil de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle leva les yeux vers le ciel grisâtre, ce ciel aussi grisâtre que son manteau, ce ciel qui lui correspondait si bien et qui reflétait son humeur tel un miroir lui renvoyant l'image parfaite de son âme…

Après tout ses mois d'effort, elle avait enfin réussi à concevoir un antidote définitif aux effets de l'apotoxine, mais est ce que sa situation allait changer pour autant ?

Elle n'avait aucune raison valable de le donner à celui qui ne cessait de s'inquiéter de l'avancement de ses recherches… Cet insupportable maniaque des enquêtes n'avait mis la main sur aucun indice déterminant susceptible de les aider dans leur lutte contre l'organisation, ils avaient donc toutes les raisons du monde de conserver leur apparence actuelle.

Et quand bien même il aurait été à deux doigts de localiser le quartier général du syndicat, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle lui donne cet antidote pour autant.

Connaissant cet imbécile prétentieux, il se serait empressé de se jeter de lui-même dans la gueule du loup si elle lui en donnait la possibilité, au lieu de laisser le FBI ou la police prendre les risques à sa place alors qu'ils avaient infiniment plus de chance de survivre à leurs ennemis que lui…

Non, il était définitivement hors de question de lui confier la clé de cette boite de Pandore, elle ne le ferait que lorsqu'elle serait certaine que cet idiot aurait compris la gravité de leur situation… Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver de sitôt…

Malgré tout, la chimiste ne pouvait faire taire cette petite voix qui lui demandait insidieusement si elle allait vraiment faire bénéficier le détective du fruit de ses recherches après la chute du syndicat…

Elle avait beau se rétorquer à elle-même qu'elle n'avait aucune raison valable d'agir autrement, ses propres mots sonnaient pourtant faux à ses oreilles.

Shiho Miyano n'avait ni famille ni ami depuis la mort de sa sœur, elle n'aurait donc aucune raison de contempler son propre visage dans la glace au lieu de celui de cette petite fille qu'elle n'était plus depuis trop longtemps…

Oui, même après la disparition du syndicat, Haibara continuerait d'exister au lieu de disparaître avec ceux qui étaient à l'origine de son existence, mais le meilleur ami de Shiho Miyano disparaîtrait, lui…

Après leur promiscuité forcée de plusieurs mois, elle avait fini par s'habituer à la présence du détective… Non, il était plus juste de dire qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à s'habituer à ses absences…

Cet insupportable maniaque des enquêtes qui lui avait plusieurs fois sauvé la vie, cet imbécile trop naïf qui s'était efforcé de lui rendre un semblant de sourire dans cette prison, ce benêt qui avais accompli l'exploit de la persuader qu'il était possible que l'organisation puisse réellement finir par s'effondrer...

Qu'était-il pour elle ? Un ami ? Non, il était bien plus que ça… Mais elle ne pouvait pas admettre pour autant qu'elle pouvait être tombé amoureuse de lui… De toutes façons, il n'y avait aucune chance que ce sentiment puisse être réciproque si c'était réellement cela qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, alors à quoi bon s'encombrer d'un amour impossible ?

Non, il devait y avoir une autre manière de définir leur relation… Il fallait qu'il y ait une autre manière… Mais laquelle ?

Elle avait toujours regardé le monde en scientifique. Chaque chose, chaque être vivant, chaque événement devait être classifié systématiquement dans la catégorie qui lui correspondait le mieux… Et pour la première fois, elle faisait face à une chose, un sentiment pour être plus précis, qui ne rentrait dans aucune catégorie existante… Malgré tout ses efforts pour l'y caser, il avait été trop volumineux pour rentrer dans la case correspondant au concept d'amitié, et il était trop vague et trop fluctuant pour tenir bien longtemps dans celle correspondant au concept d'amour…

Peu importe que ce sentiment demeure inclassable de toutes façons, il n'en était pas moins là, et ses conséquences demeurait les mêmes…

Le détective était devenu une part essentiel de son univers, et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en éloigner pour regagner son ancienne vie, ce qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire une fois qu'il aurait absorbé l'antidote…

Etait-ce la vraie raison pour laquelle elle refusait de lui donner maintenant qu'elle l'avait à sa disposition ? La même raison pour laquelle elle avait refoulé systématiquement l'espoir qu'il réussissait à lui faire regagner ? La seule véritable raison pour laquelle il demeurait prisonnier de son corps d'enfant après tout ses mois ?

Elle repensa soudainement à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec ces deux inconnus dans un parc il y a quelques jours…

Allait-elle se tenir à la résolution qu'elle avait eue à ce moment là ou bien à celle qu'elle avait maintenant ?

La présence d'un homme en noir, à quelques mètres de l'ancienne maison de la victime de son poison, la fit tressaillir en même temps qu'elle détourna ses pensées du dilemme qui les obsédaient…

Demeurant figé dans la terreur durant un instant, la chimiste reprît brusquement son souffle lorsqu'elle avisa la couleur des cheveux de l'inconnu…

Le faucon perché sur la grille du manoir devant lequel il patientait acheva de dissiper ses doutes.

Il s'agissait bien du détective avec qui elle s'était entretenue il y a quelques jours. Qu'était-il venu faire ici ?

De toutes façons, elle allait pouvoir lui poser directement la question puisqu'il était en train de se rapprocher d'elle..

« Eh bien, si ce n'est pas notre petite Alice que voilà… Pardonnez moi de ne vous désigner que par ce sobriquet, mais nous n'avons même pas eu la courtoisie de nous présenter lors de notre première rencontre… Peut-être que nous pourrions corriger cet oubli dès le début de la seconde ? »

La chimiste fixa d'un regard glacial le visage arrogant qui lui faisait face.

« La moindre des politesse serait de vous présenter vous-même avant d'exiger des autres qu'ils ne le fassent… »

Un sourire légèrement amusé plissa les lèvres du détective.

« Pardonnez mon manque de courtoise… Mon nom est Saguru…Saguru Hakuba… Aie-je maintenant le droit de connaître le vôtre ?»

« Ai Haibara… Mais ne vous avisez pas de m'appeler par mon prénom… »

« Haibara… je comprend maintenant pourquoi vous disiez que vous et Watson étiez tout deux associé à la couleur grise… »

La fillette renifla.

« Et contrairement à moi, vous avez la chance d'être associé à la blancheur… Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, ce n'est visiblement pas moi que vous attendiez, et je viens déjà de passer toute la matinée avec un fanatique de Holmes, je ne suis guère d'humeur à en supporter un autre… »

« Un fanatique de Holmes, dites-vous… S'agirait-il par le plus grand des hasards de mon collègue Shinichi Kudo ? »

Haibara s'efforça de dissimuler son trouble devant le regard brusquement intéressé du métis.

« Je n'ai jamais eu la malchance de croiser la route de cet idiot… Il y a malheureusement d'autres imbéciles obsédés par Sherlock Holmes dans ce pays, en dehors de vous deux…Beaucoup trop à mon goût d'ailleurs… »

Pour toute réponse, le détective désigna la grille sur laquelle était perché Watson.

« Pour ce que je peux en juger, vous avez la chance de vivre dans la maison jouxtant celle de mon collègue, la probabilité pour que vous ne l'ayez jamais, ne serait ce qu'entrevu, est donc des plus négligeable… »

« J'ai emménagé ici récemment, et à cette époque, mon voisin avait déjà disparu sans laisser aucune nouvelle derrière lui… Pour un détective, vous ne me semblez guère brillant, les journaux s'étaient pourtant fait l'écho du mystère entourant sa disparition, et vous êtes malgré tout en train de l'attendre devant une maison où on ne le revoit plus depuis bientôt un an … »

Hakuba scruta la maison vide avec une expression narquoise.

« Je suis parfaitement au courant… C'est d'ailleurs fort discourtois de la part de mon collègue d'avoir quitté la scène au moment où j'arrivais dans ce pays avec la ferme intention de me confronter à lui dès que possible… »

Le détective extirpa une montre gousset en argent de la poche de sa veste noire.

« Oui, ce n'est pas très aimable de sa part d'arriver en retard à notre premier rencontre…Un retard qui se prolonge depuis, non pas un an, mais dix mois, trois semaines, quatre jours, treize heures, neuf minutes, vingt secondes et neuf dixièmes… »

« Quel exactitude… Mais peut-être que c'est vous qui êtes arrivés en retard et qu'il n'a pas eus la patience de vous attendre… Si c'est le cas, vous devriez vous y résigner au lieu de l'attendre…Vous avez manqué l'occasion de le voir et si vous vous obstinez à vouloir vous opposez au cours du temps… »

« …je finirais par en être puni… C'est en substance ce que vous disiez lors de notre dernière rencontre… »

Un sourire sarcastique plissa les lèvres de la scientifique.

« Au lieu de vous contenter de répéter mes paroles, vous devriez y réfléchir…et cesser de perdre votre temps… »

Hakuba rendit son sourire à celle qui partageait son statut de métis.

« A ce que je voit Alice n'as pas retenu ce que lui avait dit le chapelier toqué lors du thé qu'elle a partagé avec lui…Si vous connaissiez le temps aussi bien que je le connaît, vous ne parleriez pas de le perdre comme une chose, le temps n'est pas une chose mais une personne… Une personne qui m'a beaucoup aidé dans mes enquêtes, je ne compte plus le nombre d'alibi cousu de fil blanc qu'il m'a aidé à mettre en pièce, en me pointant du doigt l'inexactitude des horaires que me donnait les suspects pour décrire leur emploi du temps… »

Le rouquin souleva de nouveau le couvercle de sa montre avant de lever les yeux vers la fillette.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de thé… Que diriez vous d'en partager un avec moi ?Je dois cependant vous prévenir, le chapelier toqué est beaucoup trop occupé pour s'entretenir de nouveau avec vous comme il l'a fait dans ce parc, il vous faudra donc vous contenter du lapin blanc, ma petite Alice… »

Haibara écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

« je vous demande pardon ? »

« Si je ne me trompe pas dans mes calculs, avec le décalage horaire, il sera bientôt cinq heures dans notre pays natal… Et dans la mesure où depuis mon arrivée dans ce pays, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de partager une tasse de thé avec un compatriote… »

La chimiste soupira avec une expression affligée.

« Non content d'être obsédé par Sherlock Holmes et l'heure exacte, il faut que vous le soyez aussi avec les coutumes les plus futiles de votre pays natal ? Votre comportement est si absurde qu'il en devient caricatural… »

Hakuba renifla avec une expression légèrement vexée.

« Vous ne devriez pas mépriser le savoir vivre anglais… Tout l'empire britannique s'est construit autour d'une tasse de thé… »

« …et on voit où ça l'a mené… »

Le sourire moqueur de la petite rouquine s'étira en même temps que l'irritation de son interlocuteur s'accrût.

« je suis quelqu'un de très ponctuel, donc si vous envisager d'accepter ma proposition, ayez la bonté de me le faire savoir dans la minute… »

« Voyons…Passer une après-midi seule chez moi à m'ennuyer ou subir la présence d'un petit snobinard dont la prétention accroît encore plus le ridicule, ce qui est en soi en exploit… Je dois avouer que j'hésite… »

Fermant les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit un courant d'air ébouriffer ses cheveux écarlates, Haibara les rouvrit l'instant d'après, pour mieux fixer celui qui enfonçait ses serres sur son épaule tandis que ses plumes grisâtres effleuraient sa joue.

« Il semblerait que mon brave docteur Watson insiste pour que vous acceptiez mon invitation… »

La chimiste soupira en promenant délicatement sa main sur les ailes de celui qui lui tapotait doucement la tête de son bec.

« Je suppose qu'il serait malvenu de ma part de décevoir mon petit collègue… »

Hakuba adressa un sourire légèrement amusé à celle avec qui il partageait l'affection de son faucon.

« Il est une peu trop tôt pour que vous partagiez son titre de médecin, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Haibara fixa le détective avec un air désabusé.

« Je suis forcé depuis plusieurs mois de servir de docteur Watson à un de vos collègues… Et laissez moi vous dire que si cette pauvre demoiselle subit le même sort depuis plus longtemps que moi, je la plains de tout mon cœur… »

Le métis soupira avant de tourner les talons.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, ma voiture est garé à quelques dizaines de mètres seulement… Et je ne voudrais pas faire subir à mon chauffeur un manque de ponctualité auquel il n'est pas habitué de ma part… »

Une expression sceptique plissa les traits de la scientifique tandis qu'elle emboîta le pas du détective.

« Votre chauffeur ? »

« J'ai la chance d'appartenir à une famille des plus aisés… »

Haibara leva les yeux vers le ciel qui partageait la même couleur qu'elle et son nouveau compagnon… Splendide, non content d'être un détective prétentieux qui s'imaginait sans doute au même titre que Kudo qu'aucun criminel ne pouvait lui résister, il semblait également être un gosse de riche qui devait sans doute s'imaginer qu'aucun de ses caprices ne pouvait lui être refusé…

Elle avait cru qu'il ne valait pas mieux que Kudo… Maintenant, elle était bien forcé d'admettre qu'elle se trompait…Il était encore pire, et elle n'aurait jamais cru ça possible…


	2. 2: Une affaire d'identité

Chapitre 2 : Une affaire d'identité

Haibara remercia d'un bref hochement de tête le détective qui venait de remplir sa tasse de thé.

« Je dois avouer, qu'étant donné le luxe dans lequel vous vous vautrez, je ne m'attendais à ce que vous vous abaissiez à faire le service vous même… »

« Si cela ne vous convient pas, je peux toujours demander à une employée de maison de le faire à ma place… »

Un sourire narquois plissa les lèvres de la chimiste tandis qu'elle versa une cuillerée de sucre dans sa tasse.

« Ne prenez pas cette peine, il n'y a pas de vision plus agréable pour moi que celle d'un détective en train de me servir de larbin… Et c'est une excellente manière de vous inculquer un peu d'humilité, ce dont vous manquez cruellement… »

Le détective scruta son invité d'un regard mi-irrité, mi-amusé.

« Un gentleman, qu'il soit détective ou non, ne s'abaisse en aucune façon en assurant le rôle de chevalier servant d'une Lady… »

« Partageriez vous les penchants de Dante, monsieur Hakuba ? Laissez moi cependant vous prévenir que je ne caresse guère le rêve de devenir l'égérie d'un pervers…et vous rappeler qu'un détective n'est pas au dessus des lois et que le détournement de mineur reste un crime… »

Loin d'être décontenancé par les paroles moqueuses de la fillette, Hakuba entreprît de verser le plus tranquillement du monde un soupçon de lait dans sa propre tasse de thé.

« De par mes origines, je me sent plus apte à assurer le rôle de Lewis Carroll que celui de Dante…Et je préfère vous voir dans le rôle de mon Alice Liddell que celui de ma Béatrice… »

La moquerie et le mépris laissèrent la place à la curiosité et l'amusement sur le visage de la petite fille.

« Je dois avouer que votre intérêt pour l'auteur d'Alice au pays des merveilles ne cesse de m'intriguer… je ne vous pensait pas capable de vous intéresser à un autre écrivain anglais que Conan Doyle… »

« Je ne vois pas ce que le fait que je me passionne pour ces deux écrivains à de si étrange… Doyle m'a appris les méthodes par lesquels un détective découvre la vérité, Carroll m'a appris l'importance du temps…et plus que tout, il m'a appris à essayer de comprendre la logique qui se dissimulait dans un univers qui pouvait nous apparaître de prime abord absurde… Ce dont je ne le remercierais jamais assez… Sinon, je pense que je serais rentré en Angleterre depuis des mois… »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Depuis mon arrivée au Japon, j'ai fait la rencontre du chapelier toqué, qui as manqué de peu de me rendre aussi fou que lui, de la Reine de coeur, qui a eu la courtoisie de me tirer les cartes après avoir manqué de peu de me couper la tête pour mon insubordination, et de la timide Reine blanche, qui a préféré délaisser le lapin blanc au profit d'un fantôme… Et pour couronner le tout, voilà que je suis face à Alice en personne…Avouez que la plupart des gens aurait préféré fuir plutôt que de rester emprisonné dans l'univers de Lewis Carroll s'ils n'y avaient pas été familiarisé depuis leur plus tendre enfance… »

Haibara soupira devant les propos énigmatiques du métis avant de lever un regard désabusé vers lui après avoir reposé sa tasse de thé.

« Si je suit vraiment votre Alice Liddell, et que vous êtes mon Lewis Carroll, alors essayez de me raconter une de ses histoire sans queue ni tête comme vous en avez le secret…Une histoire dont je serais, comme l'habitude l'héroïne… Et s'il vous plait, faites en un conte de fée plus amusant que celui que je vit chaque jour de ma vie… »

Le détective reposa sa tasse à son tour tandis que les traits de son visage avaient pris un pli sérieux qui contrastait avec la lueur d'amusement qui avait illuminé son regard.

« Que diriez vous d'une nouvelle version d'Alice au pays des merveilles ? Une version où après avoir mangé entièrement le gâteau qui lui permettait de grandir à nouveau, elle serait retournée dans le monde des adultes ? »

La mélancolie submergea l'amusement dans les yeux bleus de la petite scientifique.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je préférerais une nouvelle version de l'autre côté du Miroir… Une version où la petite Alice demeurerait dans le monde inversé sans plus jamais franchir le miroir à nouveau pour regagner son ancienne vie… »

« Comme il vous plaira, ma petite demoiselle… Mais puisque vous êtes aussi réelle qu'Alice Liddell, et que votre vie ressemble autant à un conte de fée que la mienne, que diriez vous si je rajoute un autre personnage proche de vous dans mon histoire ? Cela lui donnerait plus de piquant… »

Fixant le détective d'un air intrigué, la chimiste se mis à soupirer de nouveau en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

« Un autre personnage proche de moi ? Vous ne connaissez ni ma famille, ni mes amis pour ce que j'en sait… A moins que vous n'ayez en tête votre compagnon ? Je pensais pourtant qu'il assurait déjà le rôle du chapelier toqué… »

Les lèvres du métis s'étirèrent en un pli moqueur.

« Non, je pensait à un autre de nos amis communs… Un détective pour être précis, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez de mélanger l'univers de Conan Doyle à celui de Lewis Carroll, mais c'est ma propre version de l'histoire d'Alice alors… »

Haibara avala une gorgée de son thé avec une expression impassible.

Est-ce qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de croiser Conan au cours d'une de ses enquêtes ?

« Faites donc, je vous en prie…C'est vous qui racontez l'histoire, pas moi.. »

Le sourire du détective s'élargit légèrement.

« Bien, mais auparavant, j'aimerais vous demander une petite suggestion… Quel nom donner à mon personnage ? Conan Edogawa…ou bien Shinichi Kudo ? Après tout, les deux noms lui conviennent pour ce que j'en sais… »

Manquant de renverser son thé sous l'effet de la surprise, la chimiste s'efforça de dissimuler son trouble devant son interlocuteur narquois.

« Vous ne dites rien ? Bien, en un sens, cela ne me pose guère de problème, j'utiliserais les deux noms…Bon, par où commencer ? Eh bien, pourquoi pas par le chapelier toqué puisque c'est en un sens le point commun que nous partageons, vous, moi, et mon collègue ? Non pas celui que vous avez croisé dans ce parc, mais son double qui vit de l'autre côté du miroir…A savoir, l'insaisissable Kid… »

Haibara demeura silencieuse. Est-ce que le lycéen qu'elle avait rencontré dans ce parc avec lui était le voleur traqué par Conan ? Impossible, si cela avait été le cas, celui qui lui faisait face l'aurait depuis longtemps mis sous les verrous… Est-ce que dans ce cas, il parlait plutôt du fait qu'elle avait déjà fait au moins une fois la rencontre du gentleman cambrioleur, qui avait sauvé la vie d'Ayumi ce jour là ? Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir.. ? Et surtout comment pouvait-il soupçonner que.. ?

« En raison de mes doubles origines, je fait de fréquents aller-retour entre le Japon et l'Angleterre, et il arrive à mon meilleur ennemi d'en profiter… Il ne s'est en tout cas pas gêné pour le faire avec deux de ses vols les plus spectaculaires… Celui de l'étoile noire et de la merveille bleue…Sauf que, malheureusement pour lui, mon adversaire est tombé sur un de mes collègues à chaque fois… Un détective qui joue apparemment dans la même cour que moi puisqu'il a été la seule personne sur terre avec moi à forcer le voleur à se retirer sur un match nul… Il s'est enfui à chaque fois, mais sans emporter le fruit de son larcin… Les journaux ont encensé mon collègue et lui ont même donné le surnom de bourreau du Kid… Cela m'a légèrement irrité d'apprendre qu'un autre que moi partageait l'honneur d'être l'adversaire personnel de cet Arsène Lupin des temps moderne, mais je suit forcé de concéder que parvenir à gagner ce titre à l'âge présumé de sept ans est un exploit digne de susciter mon admiration…et ma curiosité… »

Hakuba joignit doucement ses deux mains de manière à ce que les extrémités de leurs doigts soient les unes en face des autres.

« Curiosité qui est allé en se renforçant lorsque j'ai rencontré mon petit collègue, par deux fois… Ironie du sort, lors de notre seconde rencontre, j'assurais à la place de Shinichi Kudo le rôle du détective de l'Est lors d'un affrontement national entre détectives lycéens… Cette fois, le doute n'était plus permis, après l'avoir vu à l'œuvre de près, j'étais certain que cet irritant petit garçon était au moins aussi brillant que moi ou Kudo… Comme s'il était possible de l'être à l'âge de sept ans…Aussi, à l'instar de mon idole, j'ai écarté l'impossible pour privilégier ce qui restait. Quand bien même cela aurait été la chose la plus improbable qui soit, cela ne pouvait être que la vérité… Et mes investigations ultérieures autour de mon collègue m'ont confirmé que j'avais pris la bonne décision… »

Le métis fermis les yeux avec un sourire satisfait.

« Depuis notre première rencontre, je savait déjà que Conan Edogawa vivait chez le détective Mouri, un de mes plus brillants collègues… Ayant au moins un membre très haut placé de la police de Tokyo dans ma famille, j'ai pu me renseigner très facilement sur la carrière de Mouri du temps où il en faisait partie…Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'était guère brillante. Quel contraste étonnant avec celle qu'il a mené en tant que détective… Pourtant jusqu'à un certain soir, rien ne semblait indiquer qu'il serait meilleur détective que policier… Le soir où il a résolu sa première affaire…qui fût aussi le soir où Shinichi Kudo disparaissait mystérieusement…ainsi que le soir où le petit Conan Edogawa est venu s'installer chez lui, une conversation téléphonique avec sa fille me l'a confirmé… »

Sortant sa montre gousset de sa poche, Hakuba en souleva et en rabaissa le couvercle avec une expression amusée.

« Quelques minutes plus tôt, vous avez raillé mon obsession avec l'heure exacte…mais c'est elle qui m'as permis de démasquer Sherlock Holmes en personne, alors que personne ne maîtrisait l'art du déguisement mieux que le détective…et que l'apparence du petit Wiggins le rendait insoupçonnable aux yeux du plus paranoïaque des observateurs… Je pense que c'est une preuve décisive du fait que je mérite plus que lui le titre de Sherlock Holmes de ce siècle… Du reste, mon collègue a un sens de l'humour plus développé que celui de la discrétion… Créer son pseudonyme en accolant le prénom du plus grand écrivain policier anglais avec celui de son homologue japonais… Quel meilleur moyen pour lui d'attirer les soupçons d'un détective qui partage sa passion pour la littérature policière ? Soit dit en passant, ce pseudonyme m'aurait mieux convenu qu'à lui puisque mes racines s'étendent de l'Angleterre, patrie de Doyle, au Japon, contrée d'Edogawa… »

Le détective replaça sa montre dans sa poche avec un sourire triomphant.

« Tous les indices concordaient… Shinichi Kudo et Conan Edogawa ne sont qu'une seule et même personne, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître…Quand on élimine l'impossible, ce qui reste, aussi improbable soit-il, ne peut être que la vérité… »

Haibara serra les dents pour dissimuler sa rage. Elle n'avait cessé de répéter à cet imbécile de Kudo qu'en continuant d'agir comme il le faisait, en laissant sa passion des enquêtes prendre le pas sur sa prudence, il finirait inévitablement par attirer l'attention sur lui. Si ce petit détective snobinard était parvenu à découvrir le pot aux roses, combien de temps s'écoulerait-il avant que l'organisation n'en fasse autant ?

« Vous n'avez aucune preuve vraiment décisive de ce que vous avancez. Toutes vos affirmations arbitraires, vous les avez simplement obtenu en juxtaposant une série de coïncidences troublantes et rien de plus… Et qui serez assez naïf pour croire qu'un détective de dix-sept ans ait pu prendre l'apparence d'un gamin de sept ? Même le Kid ne serait pas capable d'un tel tour de force… »

Hakuba rendit son sourire sarcastique à la chimiste.

« C'est vrai… J'ai démasqué mon adversaire dans le monde des détectives, mais je n'ai aucun moyen de révéler au public mes soupçons sous crainte de me ridiculiser en vain… Le destin est décidément bien farceur, mon meilleur ennemi dans le monde des détectives, comme mon meilleur ennemi dans le monde des criminels, tout les deux parviennent à se tirer de mes griffes de la même façon…Exactement de la même façon… Je n'ai pas encore remporté la victoire sur celui dont je guigne la place… Pour l'instant, c'est seulement un match nul… Pour l'instant…»

Un léger soupir franchit les lèvres du rouquin avant qu'elle ne se referme sur un sourire irritant.

« Mais revenons à vous, ma petite Alice… Après tout c'est vous l'héroïne de mon histoire… D'ailleurs, quel nom vous conviendrait le mieux ? Alice ? Ai Haibara ? Ou bien…Shiho Miyano ? »

Cette fois, la scientifique ne parvint plus à dissimuler son trouble au regard pénétrant qui lui faisait face.

« De...de qui est ce que vous parlez ? »

« Lors de notre première rencontre, je n'ai pas manqué d'être interpellé par la manière dont la maturité dont vous faisiez preuve contrastait avec votre âge apparent… Ce qui n'était pas sans m'évoquer un autre cas semblable auquel j'avais été confronté, celui de Conan Edogawa… Et lorsque j'ai appris de source sûre que vous connaissiez Shinichi Kudo, et que des investigations ultérieures m'ont amené à découvrir que, non seulement vous viviez chez le voisin de mon collègue, mais qu'en plus vous étiez proche de Conan Edogawa...A partir de là, et du contenu de notre conversation dans ce parc, il n'était pas difficile d'additionner deux et deux… »

Haibara se mordilla les lèvres de rage. Elle s'était montrée, à sa façon, aussi stupide que la victime de son poison… Et cruelle ironie du sort, si elle avait écouté ses conseils et avait essayé d'avoir réellement l'air d'une petite fille innocente, son collègue ne l'aurait jamais démasqué…

« je n'ai pas perdu de temps depuis notre première rencontre… Au contraire, je me suis empressé de me livrer à des recherches intenses en bénéficiant de l'aide de plusieurs entreprises appartenant à ma famille… Il me fallait retrouver une suspecte correspondant aux indices que j'avais récoltés…À savoir… »

Le détective écarta sa main droite de sa gauche avant de la brandir en levant son pouce.

« Une métisse avec un père japonais et une mère anglaise… »

Il leva ensuite son index.

« Partant du principe que les raisons de votre rajeunissement étaient les même que celles de mon collègue, j'en ait tiré la conclusion que vous deviez avoir un âge à peu près équivalent au sien lors de sa disparition… De façon à ce qu'après votre cure de jouvence inexpliquée, vous sembliez avoir tout les deux le même âge…Je devais donc rechercher une personne âge de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans… »

C'était à présent son majeur qu'il levait.

« Puisque dans notre conversation, vous vous reprochiez implicitement d'avoir entraîné mon collègue dans votre pays imaginaire, vous deviez être celle responsable de son rajeunissement… Ayant une croyance toute relative en l'irrationnel, j'ai préféré considérer que vous deviez être une scientifique… Une scientifique dont le champ d'étude était la médecine… Une scientifique brillante pour avoir réussi à avoir découvert un élixir de jouvence, et ce en étant âgée de dix-huit ans tout au plus…Une scientifique dont les recherches, si elle en avait publié, au moins partiellement, les résultats, devaient être susceptibles d'être appliqué à un tel but… »

L'annulaire du métis se leva à son tour.

« Une personne qui devait avoir disparu du jour au lendemain de façon aussi mystérieuse que Kudo… »

Levant son auriculaire, Hakuba fixa son invité avec un sourire qui s'élargissait au fur et à mesure des étapes de sa démonstration.

« Et enfin…Quelqu'un dont les cheveux devait avoir la même teinte, si particulière, que les miens…Des cheveux auburn qui devait encadrer un visage magnifique pour ce que je pouvais en présager… »

Hakuba referma brusquement sa main, de la même façon que s'il avait attrapé un éphémère passant devant ses doigts écartés.

« Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde correspondant à cette description… »

Ouvrant le tiroir de la table autour de laquelle il prenait le thé, le détective en extirpa deux livres qu'il fit glisser vers la chimiste.

S'emparant du premier, la scientifique demeura muette de stupéfaction en examinant la page marqué par un marque-page… Il s'agissait d'un livre d'or de l'institut technologique du Massachusetts regroupant les photographies de tous les étudiants qui l'avaient fréquentés au cours d'une certaine année…Celle où elle y avait décroché son doctorat de génétique à l'âge de seize ans… L'une des photographie figurant à la page qu'elle contemplant avait été entouré à l'encre rouge…Et le visage qui lui faisait face, était celui qu'elle ne revoyait plus dans son miroir depuis qu'elle l'avait franchi pour fuir le monde noir où elle avait été enfermé.

« Vous m'avouerez que la ressemblance entre vous et cette jeune femme, avec qui vous avez dix ans d'écart, est des plus frappante, n'est ce pas ? »

Reposant le livre d'une main tremblante, la chimiste écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le titre du second ouvrage.

_« Prolégomènes à une application pratique des théories d'Atsushi et Helena Miyano sur le développement cellulaire. »_

Sa propre thèse de fin d'étude… Le secret de l'apotoxine était dissimulé à l'intérieur aux yeux de quelqu'un suffisamment brillant pour être capable de lire entre les lignes.

« Je dois avouer que ça n'as vraiment pas été facile de mettre la main sur un exemplaire de votre thèse… Et à mon humble avis, le mépris proverbial qui entourait les travaux de vos parents n'est pas la seule chose à mettre en cause pour expliquer mes difficultés enfin… »

Posant doucement ses mains sur les accoudoirs de on luxueux fauteuil, le métis fixa la fillette avec un regard où l'admiration se mêlait à l'amusement.

« Je me suis permis de la lire, et bien que je soit loin d'être capable d'en appréhender la totalité du contenu, certaines phrases n'ont pas manqué de m'interpeller… Plus particulièrement celles par lesquelles commençait l'introduction du chapitre trois… _« L'éternelle jeunesse est un rêve que poursuit l'humanité depuis l'aube des temps, et qu'elle continue de poursuivre malgré les remarques désabusées des scientifique qui s'évertuent à convaincre leurs semblables qu'ils courent après une chimère… Avant de jouer les donneurs de leçons, ils devraient cependant se rappeler qu'il existe au moins une espèce animale chez qui un phénomène correspondant à ce mythe se reproduit régulièrement. On a pu, en effet observer qu'après s'être accouplé avec la femelle, les mâles d'une espèce particulière de chenille régressaient aussitôt au stade de larve avant de poursuivre de nouveau leur croissance à un rythme normal… La science a permis à l'être humain de voler, s'appropriant ainsi les capacités que la nature attribuait aux oiseaux, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas lui permettre de rajeunir, lui attribuant ainsi celles dont la nature a fait bénéficier une espèce bien moins évoluée ? »_ Une remarque pertinente, et qui éclaire très bien le miracle dont vous avez bénéficié en même temps que mon collègue, vous ne trouvez pas, mademoiselle Miyano ? »

La chimiste soupira en baissant les yeux avec une expression anéantie, avant de les relever vers ceux du détective d'un air plus sarcastique que jamais.

« Là encore, vous n'avez aucune preuve décisive… Juste des coïncidences troublantes que vous juxtaposez bout à bout… Pratiquement personne dans le monde scientifique n'accordait le moindre crédit aux thèses du scientifique fou et de son épouse, alors qui vous prendrait au sérieux si vous brandissiez, comme preuves de vos hypothèses farfelues, le livre que leur fille a écrit ? Personne… »

Les deux adversaires se défièrent du regard plusieurs minutes.

« Effectivement… Là encore, je n'ai pas les moyens d'inculper le criminel que j'ai démasqué… A croire que je suis victime d'une malédiction me condamnant à jouer le rôle peu reluisant de Cassandre toute ma vie… »

Haibara renifla.

« Une criminelle ? De quel crime Shiho Miyano s'est-elle rendu coupable à vos yeux ? »

« Pour ce que j'en sait, il n'y a pas un seul pays au monde qui reconnaisse l'expérimentation humaine comme légale… sauf dans certaines conditions… Que vous n'avez certainement pas respecté si vous êtes forcé de dissimuler la réussite de vos travaux en vous cachant sous une fausse identité…Ce que vous faites, vous comme mon collègue… »

Le détective se leva avant de se rapprocher de la chimiste.

« Je n'ai peut-être pas les preuves suffisantes pour vous arrêter, mais j'espère au moins que vous répondrez à ma question, contrairement à l'un de vos irritants collègues dans le monde du crime… »

« Quelle question ? »

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? »

Se levant à son tour, la fillette fixa son hôte d'un regard légèrement irrité.

« C'est une question un peu trop vague à mon goût…Pourriez vous être plus précis ? »

« Pourquoi dissimulez vous votre identité comme la réussite de vos travaux ? Mes soupçons quand à l'illégalité de vos recherches seraient-ils justifiés ? Si c'est le cas, pourquoi êtes-vous allé jusqu'à enfreindre la loi pour vérifier vos théories ? Le désir de venger vos parents du mépris dont ils faisaient l'objet avant leur mort ? »

Une lueur mélancolique illumina les yeux de la chimiste.

« Est-ce que vous voulez connaître ma version d'Alice au pays des merveilles ? Sa grande sœur, qui lui faisait réciter ses leçons avant qu'elle n'échappe à sa surveillance, a trouvé la mort en essayant de sortir la petite fugitive du gouffre dans lequel elle était tombée… Comme Alice n'avait plus personne pour l'attendre dans le monde des adultes, et comme elle était curieuse au point de vouloir contempler le pays des merveilles, un pays qui semblait tellement plus intéressant et joyeux que le monde des adultes, elle a bu sans hésitation au goulot de cette bouteille… Cette bouteille autour de laquelle était suspendu l'étiquette avec l'injonction BOIS-MOI… Mais dans ma version, il y avait aussi le mot poison sur la bouteille… Et ma petite Alice, moins prudente et moins bien élevée que celle de Carroll a quand même bu son contenu… Comme dans la version originale, il l'a fait rapetisser au point de lui faire franchir le trou de serrure de la porte menant au pays des merveilles… Mais malheureusement, la petite Alice, dans ma version, n'as pas trouvé la boite en verre contenant le gâteau qui peut la faire grandir de nouveau…et de toutes façons, elle ne veut même plus la trouver… Non, elle ne veut plus retourner dans le monde qui lui a arraché sa sœur… Ma petite héroïne est peut-être une étrangère dans le pays des merveilles, mais c'est pourtant le seul foyer qui lui reste…Oui, le seul… Si vous pouvez lire entre les lignes, vous trouverez la réponse à vos questions dans ma petite histoire…»

Poussant un soupir, le détective sortit un mouchoir et un article de journal de la poche de sa veste avant de les tendre à la petite fille qui sanglotait doucement devant lui.

Après avoir calmement essuyé ses larmes, la scientifique déplia l'article avant de tressaillir devant la photographie qui l'illustrait…

Une photographie où figurait le visage souriant de sa sœur, aux côtés de celui, désespéré du petit détective qui fixait son cadavre.

« Si vous connaissiez la réponse à votre question, pourquoi l'avez-vous posé ? »

« J'ai mes raisons… »

Le détective semblait s'être brusquement dévêtu de son arrogance coutumière pour fixer la fillette avec une expression compréhensive.

« Je vois…Et maintenant que vous avez la réponse à votre question, qu'allez vous faire ? »

« Dès mon arrivée dans ce pays, j'ai entrepris de défier Shinichi Kudo sur son propre territoire en apportant la lumière sur certaines des affaires les plus sombres de Tokyo… Le premier meurtrier que j'ai démasqué a eu la courtoisie de répondre à ma question… Il avait assassiné son associé parce que la prime d'assurance pouvait lui permettre d'offrir à sa fille l'opération hors de prix capable de la sauver de la maladie qui était sur le point de la tuer… Ma question, il y a répondu en s'effondrant à genoux avant de sangloter, et à ce moment là… A votre avis, qu'est ce que j'ai fait à ce moment là ? »

Haibara renifla d'un air méprisant.

»A mon humble avis, vous avez joué les petits donneurs de leçons sentencieux, et vous lui avait répliqué, avec votre petit sourire méprisant, qu'il n'avait pas à sacrifier un innocent pour en sauver un autre… »

Hakuba secoua la tête avec un sourire moqueur.

« Ca c'est qu'aurait sans doute fait Shinichi Kudo… Oui, pour ce que je sais de lui, j'imagine qu'il aurait procédé ainsi… Cela aurait été tout à fait son genre d'essayer de faire entrevoir à un meurtrier la vérité sur ses actes, de manière à lui faire comprendre son erreur… Mais je ne suis pas Shinichi Kudo… »

« Alors dans ce cas, j'imagine que vous avez calmement noté ses aveux dans votre carnet de note, avec la même expression qu'un entomologiste ajoutant le cadavre d'une nouvelle espèce de papillon à sa collection… »

Le sourire moqueur du métis s'élargit.

« Si vous aviez été détective, vous auriez sans doute réagit de cette façon…Sherlock Holmes aussi d'ailleurs… Mais vous n'êtes pas détective…et je ne suis pas Sherlock Holmes, seulement son héritier… »

Haussant les épaules d'un air irrité, la chimiste fixa son hôte avec une expression ennuyé.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, je donne ma langue au chat du Cheshire… »

« Je me suit rapproché de lui…avant de m'agenouiller pour me mettre à sa hauteur… »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Hakuba franchit d'un pas la quelque distance le séparant d'Haibara avant de s'accroupir devant elle.

« Et ensuite…J'ai simplement posé ma main sur son épaule, sans dire un mot, juste pour lui faire comprendre que je compatissait à sa douleur…Et surtout pour lui faire comprendre que, comme tout détective digne de ce nom, je voyait au-delà des apparences, et que comme tout héritier de Sherlock Holmes digne de ce titre, je ne m'intéressait qu'aux faits, sans chercher à les faire rentrer de force dans des idées préconçues… Que je le voyais avant tout comme un être humain au lieu de ne le voir que comme un criminel dont j'aurais triomphé… »

Cette fois, les gestes du métis ne s'accordèrent pas totalement avec ses mots. Au lieu de se contenter de poser la main sur l'épaule de la fillette, il la serra doucement contre lui, de la même façon qu'il l'aurait fait avec une petite sœur pour la consoler.

La petite fille tressaillit face à ce geste inattendu mais ne fit rien pour se dégager de l'étreinte de celui qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux en silence.

Fermant doucement les yeux, elle imagina que c'était entre les bras de sa grande sœur qu'elle sanglotait… Non, de ceux du collègue de cet imbécile aussi prétentieux que lui… Cet idiot qui ne l'avait même pas fait, dans la même situation…Cet idiot qui n'avait même pas été capable de comprendre que celle qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver était sa soeur… Cet imbécile qui s'obstinait à vouloir détruire l'organisation en étant persuadé qu'elle le désirait autant que lui sans oser se l'avouer…Quel demeuré, ce qu'elle exigeait de lui était de l'ordre du possible, elle n'était pas du genre à demander la lune à ses soupirants, sauf pour les écarter…Mais ce détective trop borné qu'elle avait fait rajeunir n'était pas son soupirant, il ne le serait jamais… Et c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il ne comprendrait jamais que tout ce qu'elle exigeait de lui, c'était qu'au moins, juste une fois, il la serre dans ses bras pour la consoler… Si ce n'était pas trop demander, elle aurait aussi voulu qu'il le fasse sans que ce soit pour la tirer de la cave d'un hôtel en flamme ou d'un bus sur le point d'exploser…

Mais non, cet idiot n'avait pas été capable de comprendre tout ça…alors que ce stupide gosse de riche, snobinard et prétentieux, l'avait fait dès leur seconde rencontre…

« Vous savez, dans ma version d'Alice, ce n'est pas la petite fille qui finit par retrouver le lapin blanc qui craint toujours d'être en retard…En fait, c'est l'inverse…Et pour finir, c'est aussi lui qui lui donne ce morceau de gâteau qu'elle s'obstine à délaisser…Ce morceaux de pâtisserie qui peut lui permettre de regagner le monde des adultes… »

Haibara renifla en s'écartant du détective.

« Cette version est trop mièvre à mon goût… De toutes façon, avec votre nom, on pourrait vous associer autant au lapin blanc qu'à l'imbécile de cavalier que rencontre Alice de l'autre côté du miroir…Ce cavalier d'opérette qui était incapable de tenir bien longtemps sur son cheval blanc, au point qu'Alice était forcé de l'aider sans cesse à remonter dessus… Ce personnage ridicule…qui n'était autre que Lewis Carroll reconnaissant enfin, à travers ses livres, qu'il était trop vieux et trop maladroit pour ne pas être un fardeau pour l'enfant dont il avait fait son ami… Si vous avez deux sous de cervelle et que vous êtes réellement mon Lewis Carroll, alors faites comme votre homonyme… »

Hakuba soupira en se relevant.

« J'ai changé d'avis…Je préfère être votre Dante que votre Lewis Carroll… Après tout, s'il a écrit la divine comédie, c'était pour transformer sa Béatrice en un ange qui aurait trouvé le bonheur au sein du paradis… »

Un sourire aussi narquois que désabusé plissa les lèvres de la chimiste.

« Et je suppose que, comme lui, vous êtes prêts à traverser l'enfer et le purgatoire pour ça, n'est ce pas ? Eh bien, laissez moi vous dire que, si vous essayez, vous avez toute les chances de demeurer en enfer sans avoir la moindre chance d'en sortir…et si besoin est, je vous y expédierait moi-même pour éviter que y entraîniez ceux que j'ai rencontré de l'autre côté du miroir et qui m'ont accepté comme ami… »

Loin de se laisser ébranler par les menaces de la fillette, le détective lui rendit son sourire.

« Vous vous sentez d'humeur à essayer d'être mon Culverton Smith ? Mais laissez moi vous prévenir que je ne vais pas me laisser empoisonner aussi facilement que mon infortuné collègue… »

Haibara renifla en se dirigeant vers la porte de la pièce.

« Vous êtes aussi prétentieux que lui…et vous finirez de la même façon si vous vous obstinez à répéter ses erreurs…Mais cette fois, il n'y aura sans doute pas de second miracle pour vous sauver… Il y a malheureusement un Dieu pour les ivrognes…mais pas pour les imbéciles de détectives… »

Sur ses paroles énigmatiques, la scientifique referma la porte de la pièce derrière elle.

De son côté, le détective fût loin de perdre son sourire narquois, et la lueur de détermination qui illuminait son regard était plus intense que jamais.

Que cette petite demoiselle joue le rôle de son Culverton Smith…ou de son Irène Adler, il était plus déterminé que jamais à lui faire mordre la poussière…Comme il le ferait dès ce soir avec son Arsène Lupin…

----:----

Notes de l'auteur…Ah ben oui qu'il en fait puisque j'ai battu mon record de références cryptiques avec ce chapitre :

Dante et Béatrice : Lorsqu'il était adolescent, Dante tomba amoureux à la folie d'une fillette nommé Béatrice…Amour qui demeura platonique puisque sa petite dulcinée décéda de maladie peu de temps après leur rencontre… Quelques années plus tard, le poète italien fit un rêve où celle qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer lui apparût auréolé de lumière… C'est ce rêve qui lui inspira son chef d'œuvre, la divine comédie, au cours de laquelle Béatrice est représenté comme étant devenu un des anges les plus haut placé du paradis.

Etant donné la différence d'âge entre Dante et sa dulcinée, dire de quelqu'un qu'il partage les mêmes penchants que lui revient à le taxer implicitement de pédophile…

Alice Liddell : Il s'agit de la « vraie » Alice, cette petite fille à qui un professeur de littérature qui était devenu son ami racontait des contes de fées étrange dont elle était l'héroïne… Des contes de fées qu'il publiera quelques années plus tard…Ce professeur était bien sûr Lewis Carroll… Soit dit en passant, la couverture de mon édition de l'intégrale des aventures d'Alice est illustrée par une photographie de la petite demoiselle… Et je peux vous dire que, non seulement elle a un curieux petit air de ressemblance avec Ayumi (la couleur des cheveux excepté), mais surtout elle y arbore une expression mi-ennuyée, mi-mélancolique digne d'Haibara…

Les private joke autour de l'œuvre de Lewis Carroll : Oulah…Alors là, il y a de quoi faire… Surtout que dans ce chapitre, Hakuba et Haibara ne font pas seulement référence à « Alice aux pays des merveilles » mais aussi à « De l'autre côté du miroir et de ce qu'Alice y trouva » qui en est la suite…

Alors pour le casting :

Le chapelier toqué : Il s'agit bien évidemment de Kaito/Kid…

La reine de coeur : Akako of course. Elle se prend pour la reine du lycée, comme la Reine de coeur elle a une manière radicale de régler le sort de ceux qui s'opposent à ses caprices, et en bonne sorcière, elle doit pratiquer la cartomancie et donc tirer les cartes… N'oubliez pas que les soldats de la Reine de coeur sont des cartes à jouer… Et puis, Akako aimerait sûrement faire du joker d'un certain jeu de carte son roi de cœur… Le pire c'est que oui, ça collerait, le roi de cœur est tellement faible et effacé que c'est certainement à ce rôle qu'elle voudrait réduire Kaito…XD

La reine blanche : Il s'agit bien sûr d'Aoko… La reine blanche est une petite reine timide et effacé (Comme l'est parfois Aoko, il suffit de regarder son attitude avec Koizumi lors de la Saint Valentin…) qui apparaît de l'autre côté du miroir… Et puis elle aimerait sans doute, elle aussi, devenir la reine d'un certain voleur habillé de blanc.

Le lapin blanc : Hakuba…j'ai vraiment besoin d 'expliquer pourquoi ? Xp

Le chat du Cheshire : Dans ce chapitre, il s'agit d'Hakuba, avec son sourire moqueur, dans les prochains, il s'agira de Gin.

Le cavalier maladroit : Un personnage qui apparaît de l'autre côté du miroir, et comme le dit Haibara, un avatar de Lewis Carroll mettant en scène de manière désabusé l'évolution de sa relation avec la petite Alice…qui à l'époque n'était plus la petite fille dont il était l'ami mais une adolescente qui s'éloignait de plus en plus de ce vieillard maladroit qui l'amusait quand elle était enfant…mais qui amusait certainement de moins en moins l'adolescente… Pour comprendre totalement le parallèle avec Hakuba, rappelez vous que son nom de famille signifie Cheval blanc en japonais.

Alice : Haibara bien sûr… Etonnant de voir à quel point son histoire s'accorde avec celle d'Alice, non ?

La bouteille : Dans Alice au pays des merveilles, Alice, en bonne petite fille curieuse mais prudente malgré tout prend la peine d'examiner la bouteille pour voir si le mot poison n'est pas inscrit dessus…

Le premier cas résolu par Hakuba : Je fait référence à la toute première apparition d'Hakuba dans Magic Kaito. Il y a un comportement identique à celui qu'il décrit dans ce chapitre… D'où mon idée que, comme Shinichi, il a une forme d'affection pour les criminels…Proche de celle de son collègue tout en étant différente…

Culverton Smith : L'adversaire de Holmes dans Le détective agonisant (In Son dernier coup d'archet), un médecin machiavélique qui tente de tuer le détective en lui inoculant une maladie incurable…

Une affaire d'identité : Le titre du chapitre, comme tout ceux de cette fic est celui d'une aventure de Holmes… Quand au titre de la fic, c'est celui du tout premier roman où apparaît Sherlock Holmes, celui qui raconte sa rencontre avec le docteur Watson et l'affaire qui cimentera une longue collaboration et une longue amitié… Accessoirement, la couleur rouge est celle avec laquelle je me plais à imaginer les cheveux d'Haibara comme d'Hakuba donc…

Voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour…J'espère que je n'ai pas dégoûté mes lecteurs avec toutes mes private joke… ;)


End file.
